


Time to Go

by Carolscript



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Love parting sadness life passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolscript/pseuds/Carolscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image caught Robbies eye that made his heart stop momentarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic and bit of writing that I have been brave enough to share, please be kind.  
> Helpful comments will be appreciated.  
> Its proof read, but sorry for any typo's.  
> It's rather predictable I know, but the idea grew and I decided to write it down.

**Time to Go**

 

**Chapter 1**  

 

Heavy hearted, James sat in the silent chapel, late evening sunlight cast coloured reflections from the intricate stained glass windows.

“It is time for you to return to us James”

“I know” he whispered, focusing intently on the coloured patterns dancing across the flag stone floor.

“You are not needed here now, he is moving on, starting a new chapter”

James sighed and looked up to the vaulted ceiling; sadly he replied “yes I know.”

“You must come back to us, to where you belong, you know this.”

“Will he be ok?”

“Yes, he will be fine. You have done what was needed.”

James sank his head into his hands, he felt bereft, unshed tears prickled at his eyelids.

“This is so hard, seven years is a long time, to leave now seems impossible, I have grown to....

James choked back a sob; his throat ached along with his heart.

“To love him,” he whispered, “I love him.”

“Yes, we saw that. It is the reason why you have been so successful in this mission, because of your love for and devotion to him.”

“How long? I have affairs to put in order, work, my flat, arrangements have to be made.”

“We can do all that for you.”

“Yes, I suppose you can, that just leaves me to find the words to tell Robbie.”

James folded his hands in prayer, a final acceptance of what must be.

_“Lord, help me to face tomorrow, confidently – courageously.”_

**Chapter 2**

 

“Do you fancy a pint after work Sir?”

“Yeah, sounds good lad. I’ve arranged to meet Laura later on, but there’s plenty of time.”

Robbie shuffled some paperwork together and plonked it on James’ desk with a grin. He grabbed his coat and turned to James.

“Go now shall we, been thinking about a pint for the last hour.” 

Robbie settled himself at a table by the window, while James ordered a pint for each of them.

Sipping his pint appreciatively, Robbie looked contemplatively at James. He idly noticed that the window light cast highlights on James’ blonde hair, James seemed to glow.

“Ok lad, what’s up? You’ve been on edge all day.”

James looked up at Robbie, hesitating, searching for the words he needed, _and words desert me now_ , he thought, grimly. He placed his pint on the table and gripped the glass tightly, as if it would provide some sort of anchor, something to stabilise his quaking heart. _Just say the words, straight and true, like Robbie would._

“I’m leaving, Sir.”

Robbie almost dropped his drink; he looked up sharply at James.

“What? What are you talking about lad.”

“I’m leaving the force, Sir. I’m going back to where I belong, back home.”

Robbie felt an icy grip seal itself around his heart.

“I don’t understand. Why? What’s happened? I know we’ve had some difficult cases of late, but we dealt with them together, like we always have.”

James steeled himself to look at Robbie’s distraught face. His words were firm but gently spoken.

“It’s time for me to go now Sir.”

Robbie shook his head, disbelieving.

“Why? I thought you said you’d go when I retire. What made you change your mind?”

Robbie felt panic rising like bile in his throat. He studied James’ face, the resolution in James’ soft grey eyes. Realisation hit him, a hard punch in his gut.

“You’re going away today aren’t you? This is it. Please James, you’re me best mate, you mean the world to me!”

James smiled softly; he reached forward to take Robbie’s shaking hands.

“You have Laura now Sir.”

“Yeah, I know, but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you, doesn’t change all the things we’ve been through! I don’t want another sergeant, another partner, I want you, you’re the best!”

James looked into Robbie’s tearful eyes; he stroked his thumb softly over Robbie’s trembling lips.

“Hush, Robbie. You have always meant so much to me, more than I have dared to say. You always will, but you don’t need me anymore. Laura is here for you now and you will both be happy together, of this I am certain. I have to go home now, it’s time.”

“Back to the seminary is that what you mean by home?”

James smiled softly.

“Something like that, Robbie.”

“Will I see you again?”

“Yes. But I’m not sure when”

 

**Chapter 3**

“I thought we could have the blessing here, Robbie. If it’s ok with you that is, I’ve always liked this chapel”

Laura tucked her arm into Robbie’s and smiled up at him.

“I know that you and God haven’t always rubbed along so well Robbie, but it means a lot to me that we can seal our marriage with a blessing”

“Aw, that’s ok pet, if it makes you happy then I’m fine with it, besides I find I don’t feel so bad about God an religion an all these days.”

Laura drifted off towards the altar, thinking about the flower arrangements they might have on the special day.

Robbie glanced up at the beautifully coloured stained glass windows, they really were quite stunning, surprising he thought, for such a small unimposing chapel. He craned his neck to see better, when an image caught his eye, that made him suck in his breath sharply, that made his heart stop momentarily. He took a quick step forward, closer to the window.

“Laura, Laura, come here, look.”

Laura walked quickly to where Robbie was standing, looking up, stunned, amazed, disbelieving, there were a thousand emotions upon his face.

“What is it Robbie? Are you ok?” Concern was evident in her face and voice.

“Look there Laura and tell me I’m imagining things.”

Laura’s eyes followed Robbie’s and settled on the image in the window. She started and clutched Robbie’s arm.

“Oh my! Robbie, it’s the spitting image of James!”

Robbie looked frantically around him, dragging his hand through his hair.

“I need to get closer, it’s too high up, I need something to stand on, I’ve got to get closer.”

Desperately Robbie grabbed a tall stool that was stood up against the wall at the back of the chapel. He carried it over to the window and climbed up onto it balancing precariously.

“I’m too old for this” he grumbled.

“Be careful Robbie” Laura warned.

But her words were lost to Robbie as he traced his fingers wonderingly over the beautiful image that was most certainly James. James stared back at him from the window, his hair depicted in a soft yellow glass that glowed in the backlight. His eyes and face were soft, serene, and gentle.

“It is you, I know it’s you” Robbie whispered, choking back emotions that had been long since buried but never forgotten.

Chapter 4

 

Robbie sat in his chair placed in Lyn’s garden. The afternoon sun warming his aged bones. For he was an old man now of eighty seven years. He placed the book he had been reading on the table beside him, settling back into the soft cushions, he closed his eyes and lost himself in thoughts of the past. His lovely Val, wife of so long ago and of pretty Laura, who had brought him happiness until she had passed on just five years ago. His thoughts drifted peacefully a smile forming on his lips as his sergeant and best friend came to mind. He had thought of James often over the years and wondered what had become of him. The image in the chapel where he and Laura had sealed their marriage still shook him, but of late he wondered if it had just been his imagination.

“Hello Sir”

Robbie woke from his day dreaming with a start. Blinking into the sunlight.

“James? James lad is that really you?”

“Yes Sir. It’s me.”

 Robbie gripped the arms of the chair and eased himself into a more upright position.

“It’s been years man. You look the same lad. You.... you’re all shimmery like. I must be dreaming, I feel so tired these days.”

“No. Not dreaming Sir, it really is me. I did say that you would see me again”

“Yes. So you did and I did see you after you left.”

“Oh, where?”

Robbie fixed James with eyes that despite his years were still sharp and very blue.

“You know where lad, in the chapel, in the window.”

“Ah, yes, that.” James shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

“And you can stop that lad”

“Stop what Sir?” James asked, his face a picture of innocence.

“That shimmery, glowy thing  you’re doing, its unnerving.”

“I can’t help it Sir, it’s the way I am.”

“Reckon you’re just showing off, as if being an angel isn’t enough.”

“Technically Sir I’m one of the Seraphim.”

“Huh! Typical, should have known you’d be top notch, not just an ordinary angel!”

James smiled down fondly at his former inspector. As if it was possible for an angel to be ordinary.

Robbie placed his hands on his knees and made to get up.

“Right then lad best get going, no sense in dallying here, postponing the inevitable.”

“Take my hand Sir, don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid ya daft sod, I’m with you aren’t I?”

James stepped closer and kissed Robbie gently on the fore head, before taking Robbie’s hand in his own.

“Yes you are Robbie, now, come on I don’t want to be late for band practise.”

“You still playing that old guitar of yours?”

“No Robbie, not guitar, I have always much preferred to play the harp.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prayer James offers up is an extract from the prayer of St Francis.


End file.
